This invention relates to vending machines and, in particular, to article storage device in the machines.
Generally speaking, a vending machine has an article storage device from which articles are discharged for vending one article at a time when all articles stored in the article storage device have been vended, fresh articles are fed or loaded into the article storage device.
It is required in vending machines that a number of articles can be stored in the article storage device to decrease the number of times of article feeding, or loading, operation.
Moreover, the machines are desired to be small in the volume, while a number of articles can be stored.
Furthermore, it is required that the article feeding operation is easy and ready.